Free
by Chibi Pan-Chan
Summary: They say if you really love something, you should set it free, and if it comes back to you, its truly yours. You never know what you got until its gone... Full Summary inside. TP
1. Let my angel spread her wings

**A/N: HEY GUYS, IM BACK FOR MY SECOND T/P STORY. I ACTUALLY PLAN ON FINISHING THIS ONE. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR DBGT**

**Full Summary: They say if you really love something, you should set it free, and if it comes back to you, its truly yours. Pan has recently gotten married and she and her new husband moves all the way to America. Trunks must learn to move on and let go. But how can he let go when its already so hard to say goodbye?**

"Do you, Pan Son, take Justyn Nakamura to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and poor, through sickness and in health, til death due you part?" preached the priest. Pan paused for a moment, and took a look at her surroundings. There in the front row, were her bridesmaids and best friends, Marron and Terri. Alongside them were her parents, Gohan and Videl.

Although Gohan knew this day would one day come, he still wasn't ready to let his baby girl go. But he realized that he wasn't losing a daughter, but he was gaining a son. Next to her parents were her grandparents, Goku and Chi Chi, and her favorite and only uncle, Goten. Pan's eyes were roaming around the room, but she didn't see him. The one she had considered her best friend was not there. Inwardly, Pan was fuming with anger.

How dare he miss a day as important as this. Pan was interrupted from her thoughts from the priest clearing his throat. "Um, Ms. Son, now would be the perfect time to say 'I do.'' Pan soon realized that she lost her train of thought.

She looked at the guests, then Justyn, and back at the priest. She smiled sheepishly and said "Oh yeah, sorry about that, could you repeat it again please?" Pan was a little embarrased even though everyone found it a little entertaining. The priest just sighed and resumed.

"Do you, Pan Son, take Justyn Nakamura to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and poor, through sickness and in health, til death due you part?" the priest said once again. This time, Pan was aware of what was being said and held her chin up high lookin confident.

"I do." She said with pride. In her eyes, she couldn't have picked a better mate. Justyn was her ideal dream guy. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and the body of a god. He was pretty tall, compared to her anyways. He was 5'9 while she was only 5'5. He was tan and had a smile to die for.

Bra, one of Pan's best friends, and also the maid of honor, handed her the ring. Pan held it in the palm of her hand and began to recite her vows. With the ring still in her hand, she took her hands in Justyn's. "Justyn, from the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew something was there. I know I'm being vague, but words can't really describe what I was feeling. When you walked up to me in that bar and asked me to dance, I knew I couldn't refuse."

"When we were dancing, I felt the bolt of electricity flowing through me. I know I sound kind of corny, but what I'm really trying to say is that, I feel that same feeling of electricity everytime I'm with you." "I mean, I'm even getting goosebumps right now just holding your hand." Pan chuckled at her last comment.

"But seriously, all jokes aside, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and maybe, just maybe, we can share those same feelings, those sparks, together." Pan finished. Out of nowhere, everyone heard a sob rip through the air and turned to see the culprit.

It turned out to be Pan's mother. "Pan I'm so sorry dear, just continue, don't worry about me." Videl stated. Gohan put his arm around Videl's shoulders in a comforting manner and waved his hands as a gesture to continue with the ceremony. So Pan slid the ring on Justyn's ring finger and gave the priest a slight nod.

The priest continued on. "Do you, Justyn Nakamura, take Pan Son to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poor, through sickness and in health, til death due you part?" Without hesitation, much unlike Pan, Justyn said the two words that tied the knot, " I do." He smiled showing his pearly whites.

Brett, Justyn's best friend, and also his best man, handed him the ring. With the ring still in his hand, he took his hands in Pan's and began to recite his vows also. " Pan, your the love of my life, the woman that walked into my life when everyone else walked out. I'd do anything for your safety and happiness. Hell, I'd give you my right arm if you wanted it." he humored. Laughter filtered the room as he continued.

" Well anyways, you get the point. I wouldn't be happy with anyone else other than you, to spend the rest of my life with. I want you to bear my children, wear my large t- shirts whenever you don't have a pair of clean pajamas, but most of all, I want you to be there for me, as I you."(A/N: I know that didn't really make sense but its proper english just in case your wondering.)

With a large smile on his face, he slid the ring on Pan's ring finger. Yet another piercing sob filled the room. Everyone turned to see Videl, yet again in tears. " That (sniffle) was (sniffle) the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Pan just laughed it off, as did everyone else.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" the priest boomed. Justyn lifted Pan's veil and looked deep into her eyes. He caressed her face and then placed his lips atop hers. Everyone stood up from their seats and cheered.

**At Capsule Corp**

Trunks just sat there reminiscing at the good times he and Pan shared. At the times when he and Pan were a couple. At how he screwed everything up. He was such an idiot for letting a girl like her go.

**Flashback**

Pan decided to stop by Capsule Corp and see what her best friend and boyfriend were up to.The word "boyfriend" made Pan giggle uncontrollably. She still couldn't believe that she had managed to snatch Japan's Most Eligible Bachelor. She had a crush on him for years and to actually be dating him was a dream come true.

So Pan walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Moments later, Bulma came to the door. "Oh hey Panny! How are you doing?" she said in her usual cheerful voice.

" I'm doing good Ms. Bulma, is Bra home?" Pan questioned. Although she only asked for Bra, she also wondered if Trunks was home as well. That was all she ever thought about lately.

"Yeah, she's here, come in sweetheart." Bulma replied. Pan stepped inside the huge house. "She's upstairs, go on up." Pan nodded and headed up the stairs. As she was walking towards Bra's room, she heard moaning coming from Trunks bedroom.

" No, he wouldn't. Pan your just being paranoid" She kept telling herself. "He's probably just watching porn or something." Though, curiosity got the best of her and she walked into Trunks' room without knocking. What she saw made her blood boil. She was trying hard to keep cool, but no use. She walked up to Trunks and punched him square in the jaw and then kicked him in the balls.

The blonde haired bitch he was with backed herself into a corner looking on in fear. Pan just slapped her in the face and punched her in the gut and she fell unconsious. "Pan, what the hell is your problem, you know she was no match for you!" Trunks shouted.

"How dare you question me! What the hell is my problem? Trunks, what the hell is your problem? You told me you changed! Your just nothing but a stupid manwhore that doesn't stop until he gets what he wants!" she shouted. With that being said, Pan walked to the door, walked out, and slammed it shut, ripping it off its hinges.

Trunks quickly put on some boxers and a pair of loose jeans and ran after her. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, then he crushed his lips onto hers. At first Pan was dazed but she then snapped out of it. Pan kneed him in the nuts and he fell to the ground.

She spat in his face and then said " Don't ever put your filthy lips on me again! Who knows where they've been. I can't believe you would do something like that. We have only been dating 6 months and you throw it all away by fucking that whore! I don't want anything to do with you and your escapades. Trunks Vegeta Brief, me and you are OVER!"

She looked at him with disgust, as if he were a diseased rat, she walked out of the house, slamming the door shut. Trunks couldn't do anything because he was in so much pain. It was then that it hit him, he lost the only girl that meant more to him than just an easy lay. He lost the love of his life.

**End of Flashback**

Of course, Pan and Trunks eventually put their differences aside and became the best of friends again. Trunks never got over her, but he wouldn't let her know that. He tried dating other girls to try and get her off his mind, but it just wasn't the same.

He didn't want to attend her wedding because seeing her tie the knot would be so much more painful than knowing that she tied the knot. Not to mention that he couldn't stand Justyn. Justyn was just some happy-go-lucky fag that thought the whole world was just peachy. Yeah right, he has no clue who he's messing with.

He knew he would get hell from his mother, and even from Pan, for not going to the wedding. If they just knew what he was feeling, then maybe they would understand. There was no one to blame but himself. He was the one that cheated on her. If he didn't make that stupid mistake, then he and Pan would still be together, married, and in love.

He wished that he could just let her go. He's tried to but he doesn't really know how. His world seemed so perfect when they were going out. He was really happy, but there was only one problem. She wouldn't have sex with him. She said she wanted to remain abstinent until marriage. If only he could wait. He knew he was addicted to it, but he couldn't really help it.

After she and Justyn had been going out for a year, she told Trunks that they had done it. That got him pissed off, of course he didn't let her know that. She had told him she was going to wait to have sex until marriage, and then she goes off and does it with that dumbass.

" I guess I really don't have a choice. As much as it pains me to say this, I have to let her go. I can't keep moping around wishing she would come to her senses and dump the bufoon. But it seems that shes's made her decision." He walked upstairs to his room and plopped himself on the bed. " I love you Pan" he said, and went into slumber.

**At the wedding Reception**

" I love you Pan." Pan's head shot up at those words. She searched around looking for the man who said it. She then laughed at herself. " Okay Pan, your losing it, he didn't even come. I'm just hearing things." She shrugged it off and danced with her new husband.

As the Reception was coming to an end, everyone gathered around the exit to wish the newlyweds a great honeymoon. " Don't forget to call me when you get there okay, just so I know your safe hun. Hey, wait a minute, where are you guys going anyways?" Videl questioned.

Justyn chuckled and said "Were going to Costa Rica, I guess we forgot to tell you guys that little detail. Hey by the way, where is Trunks, I noticed he wasn't here at the reception, considering the fact that he loves food." Bulma and Pan both both scoffed and gave him a look that sad "Trunks who?" " Okay, forget I even asked, ready to go babe?"

Pan nodded, as she took Justyn's hand and headed for the limo. " Bye everybody, see you in two weeks, love you." Justyn waved his goodbyes as well. So both hopped in the limo and they were off to the airport.

Silence filled the room. It was then that Bra made a discovery. "Oh my Kami you guys I just noticed something!" Everyone looked at her and urged for her to continue saying what she had to say. " I just noticed that Pan didn't throw the boquet to the single females and Justyn didn't throw the garter to the single males!" Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style. " What? I was just saying, sheesh." She pouted.

**A/N: WOW THAT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO TYPE. I'M PRETTY SURE I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY SINCE IM ON SPRING BREAK. ANYWAYS, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. THANX. OH BY THE WAY, PAN IS 22, JUSTYN IS 23 AND TRUNKS IS 25. PLEASE DISREGARD ANY SPELLING MISTAKES THAT I MIGHT HAVE BECAUSE I USED WORDPAD AND IT DOESN'T HAVE SPELL CHECK.**

**-CHIBI PAN CHAN**


	2. How could you?

**A/N: THANX TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER! USUALLY WHEN TRUNKS CHEATS ON PAN IN THESE FICS SHE RUNS OFF CRYING AND LEAVES TO GO TO AMERICA OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IN THIS FANFICTION I WANTED TO PORTRAY PAN STRONGER THAN THAT. I'D RATHER TRUNKS BE THE LOVESICK PUPPY THAN PAN. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR DBGT**

**BY THE WAY, WHEN YOU SEE PARENTHESIS, THAT MEANS THAT THOSE ARE WHOEVERS THOUGHTS UNLESS YOU SEE AN AUTHORS NOTE IN FRONT OF IT.**

**RECAP: Pan and Justyn got married. Trunks didn't show up because he didn't have the heart to do it. Videl had a hard time keeping quiet(haha), and Bra...well Bra was just being Bra.**

_Its been two weeks and Pan and Justyn are back from their honeymoon._

Pan kicked the door open and dropped her luggage on the floor of her new home. " Home sweet home." She sighed in exhaustion as she plopped herself on the sofa. Justyn then took a seat on the recliner.

" Pan, I've been thinking." he started. Pan just looked at him, signaling for him to continue. " Well, I'm already 23 and I'm not getting any younger. So I was thinking maybe it's time to try for a baby, I mean, only if thats okay with you." he added.

Pan just sat there, in deep thought. " Look, as much as I love you, I'm just not ready for a baby yet. It's way too soon. We just got back from our honeymoon for Kami's sake."

Justyn looked crushed. " Its okay, don't worry about it." He then walked to the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. Pan felt her heart sink. Well she was going to make it up to him. She walked into their bedroom to find Justyn laying on the bed.

She hopped on the bed and started caressing his thighs. Justyn looked shocked but excited nonetheless. He brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Soon it became a battle of dominance between tongues. Things started to get heated and next thing you know, they were ripping each others clothes off.

Pan was on top of Justyn but he quickly flipped her over so that she was on bottom. She loved it when he took control during sex. He roughly entered his large erected member into her as she screamed in pure ecstacy. He slid in and out at a fast face as both their breaths became rugged.

Finally Pan cummed and so did he right after. He collapsed onto the bed with a smile on his face. Not only did they just have a passionate session of love-making, he also didn't use a condom. Which meant that there was a great possibility that she could get pregnant. Pan jumped out of bed.

" I almost forgot, I have to go see Trunks because he said he could get me a job at Capsule Corp." Pan quickly ran out of the room to take a shower. Thirty minutes later she was ready to head over to Trunks' house. (A/N: Trunks has his own house but spends most of his time at the Capsule Corp Compound.)

" Pan, do you want me to go with you?" Justyn asked. She just shook her head and he left her alone. " Bye babe, see ya later." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then she was off.

She hopped in her new mercedes ( A/N: wedding gift from Bulma) and drove top speed to Trunks' condo. As she arrived she loudly knocked on the door as if she were the police. " Im coming, I'm coming!" She heard Trunks say from inside the house. " Hey Pan, come on in." ( Damn she looks good)

" Hey Boxer Boy, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here." Pan said. Trunks nodded his head and pulled out some files from his desk drawer.

" Here is an application, have that filled out for me by Wednesday." He closed that drawer and opened another. " And here is a copy of the rules and regulations, dress code, etc." He closed the drawer and took a seat motioning for Pan to also.

" So, how is my little Panny doing?" Trunks asked. Pan didn't like when people called her Panny. It made her seem like a little kid, and she was anything but little.

" Oh I'm doing great, the honeymoon was perfect. Who wouldn't be in a good mood after spending two weeks in paradise?" Pan replied. She checked her watch and it was time for her to go. " Well I better get going." She stood up from her seat, gathering her things. " It was nice seeing you again."

Trunks nodded his head and led her to the door. " Can't I get a hug from my favorite person in the world?" He joked. She smiled and gave him a big bear hug. She looked into his eyes and were lost in them. Trunks leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first Pan was dazed, not reacting, but she then deepened the kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, Trunks led her to his room. He pushed her onto the bed roughly. He hopped on top of her tearing off her shirt, and then her bra. He started sucking her left breast while massaging her right one, and vice versa.

She ripped off his shirt and unzipped his pants, not being able to wait any longer. Trunks just chuckled at her impatience. He swiftly took off his pants, leaving only his boxers. He took off Pan's skirt and then her thong. Pan was getting really impatient so she just ripped off his boxers.

Her eyes widened. Wow that thing was huge. Trunks just had a big grin on his face. " Uh Trunks, I dont think thats going to fit." He just laughed it off. Pan frowned. She didn't find anything to be funny.

Trunks just hovered over her, looking into her eyes. She nodded her head signaling she was ready. Trunks slowly entered her as a wave of pain shot through her. Even though Pan wasn't a virgin, it still hurt. Trunks started slow but picked up the pace and Pan didn't feel pain anymore, but pleasure.

After about forty- five minutes, both cummed at the same time. Trunks fell on top of Pan and drifted off to sleep. Trunks was really heavy so she had a hard time getting him off of her. Then she fell into slumber herself.

Pan awoke an hour later. " Wow, that was a horrible dream." She looked around, soaking in her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she looked at the figure next to her. " AHHHHHHHHHH." She screamed. Trunks woke up to the sound of her screaming.

" Pan, whats wrong?" Trunks asked stupidly. How could he not know what was wrong. She felt so dirty and she felt like a whore. How could she cheat on her own husband. Pan felt tears sting her eyes and let them fall. Trunks moved over and started rubbing her back, until she pushed him off.

" This, us, is whats wrong." Pan quickly scrambled for her things and dressed as fast as she could. " I can't believe me and you did it!" He was looking shocked and hurt. " Right now I'm sick to my stomach, how dare you take advantage of me!"

Trunks was now getting angry. " Gee Pan, you weren't complaining when I made you scream my name!" Now Pan was sobbing, she couldn't control herself. " How did you not feel that connection Pan, we were making love.

" No Trunks!" Pan shot back. " What me and you just did, was not love-making. It was just sex, okay! I make love to Justyn, never will I do the same with you!" She screamed. She wasn't about to give in to his crap. He probably said that to all the other women he used for his own selfish purposes.

He had used her. She felt like one of his sluts. She picked herself up and walked out the door, slamming it shut. That was the first time Pan had cried in years.

She wiped her tears and redid her makeup in the car to make sure there were no signs that she was crying. She arrived at her house and took a deep breath. She walked in and found Justyn in the room sleeping. She betrayed the love of her life. She didn't know how she would bring herself to tell him about today's events.

She knew it was just as much her fault as it was Trunks'. But she couldn't help but be angry with him. She went upstairs and stepped out on the balcony. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind. Pan would have to find somewhere else to work because she definitely wasn't going to work with Trunks.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Pan still hasn't spoken to Trunks and didn't plan to. " Pan you should try this dress on, it would look perfect on you." Bra squealed. Pan just smiled and took the dress from Bra to go try it on. She was out shopping with her best friends, Marron, Bra, and Terri. All of a sudden Pan felt her stomach wretch and she doubled over and threw up on the dress.

The girls rushed to Pan's side. " Sweetheart are you okay? Lets leave this store before the clerk makes you pay for that dress." Terri said. They all went to the restroom so Pan could rinse out her mouth. " Babe what happend in there?" Terri asked concerned about her friend.

" I don't know, I barely ate anything today. Maybe I'm getting the flu or something." Then a solution popped into Bra's head.

" Pan, dont be scared or shocked or anything, but I think your pregnant." Bra answered. Pan's whole body froze. She wasn't ready to be a mother. " Don't worry, I don't know for sure but we should go buy a pregnancy test to make sure." Bra added.

So the girls made a trip to the Pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. They were all at Marron's house waiting for Pan to come out of the bathroom with the results. Pan stepped out of the bathroom with tears coming out of her eyes.

" So I guess your pregnant?" Bra asked unsure. Pan nodded and broke down crying. Bra and the others went to comfort her trying to calm her down. " Hey look at the bright side Pan, at least your having a baby with the man you love, so he definitely won't turn his back on your child." Hearing those words made her heart shatter.

How could she tell Justyn that she was pregnant? How could she tell him that she cheated on him? Even worse, how could she tell him that the baby might not be his?

**A/N: OK THERES CHAPTER 2. I WAS A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED WITH THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GOT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I LOST INSPIRATION. BUT OH WELL, THANX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ANYWAYS. I REALLY APPRECIATED IT. JUST CUZ PAN IS A STRONG WOMAN, DOESN'T MEAN SHE CAN'T CRY FROM TIME TO TIME. :) ANYWAYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT.**


	3. Apology Accepted

**A/N: THANX TO Tanya50801, Tomboy 601, Kayuka, DarkAngel246, supersaiyanx, AND Shade-Duelist FOR REVIEWING. I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE, ITS JUST THAT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR DBGT**

**RECAP: PAN AND JUSTYN ARE BACK FROM THEIR HONEYMOON. PAN SLEEPS WITH BOTH TRUNKS AND JUSTYN ON THE SAME DAY, BOTH NOT USING PROTECTION. PAN ENDS UP PREGNANT AND DOESN'T KNOW WHO THE BABY DADDY IS.**

Pan opened the front door after coming back from Marron's house. Needless to say, she was exhausted. She had a rough day. How could she? Didn't she and Trunks use protection? She couldn't remember, that whole day was a blur to her. Pan was broken from her thoughts by a set of arms wrapped around her waist. Apparently Justyn had hugged her from behind.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear, causing Pan to get goosebumps. "How was your day with the girls?" He asked. Pan turned around in his arms and loosened from his grip.

"Justyn, we need to talk." She said. Justyn froze at hearing those words. Nothing good ever came from that dreaded phrase. "Lets go sit down." They sat down on the sofa, Justyn sat really close to Pan. She scooted over, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Justyn, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to come out with it." She then paused for dramatic affect. "I'm pregnant." Pan wasn't afraid of saying those words, she was afraid of what she was going to say afterwards.

Justyn released the breath he didn't notice he was holding and jumped for joy. "Thats great! Now our family can expand, and-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked at Pan's face. She looked sad, afraid, apprehensive. "Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?"

"Sit back down, theres more I need to tell you." Pan said. Now Justyn was really getting scared. "Remember that day when I went to go see Trunks to get an application for Capsule Corp?" Pan started. He nodded in response. "Well that day something happened, something I regret dearly."

That was all Justyn needed to hear before he went ballistic. "Pan how could you!? I thought you loved me! Let me guess, you and Trunks had sex not using protection right? Now you don't know who the baby's father is!?" He was fuming with anger at this point. The veins on his neck were bulging out. "Your just a filthy whore! Get out of my house bitch!"

Pan had reached her breaking point. They had only been married a little over a month and she had already managed to screw everything up. In normal circumstances, she would have beat the crap out of anyone for talking to her like that. But he had every reason to.

So Pan just ran upstairs to their room. She grabbed a suitcase and started packing her belongings. She packed up three suitcases and headed to her car. She went back into the house to grab her purse and the keys to her car. They made eye contact one last time before she departed.

She was heart broken. She didn't know whether she wanted to tell Trunks that she was pregnant and that he might be the father. The thought made her sick to her stomach, or maybe that was morning sickness. Nope, it was definitely the thought of Trunks being her baby's father.

She sighed as her parent's house came into view. She stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. Videl opened the door for her distressed daughter. "Oh sweetheart, look at you! You're a mess, lets clean you up and then you can tell me what happened, ok?" Pan nodded, thankful because she wasn't really in the mood to talk right that second.

Pan walked up to her old room, which was now the guest room. She started to get comfortable when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She signaled. The door creaked open and it was her father with her luggage. He set her luggage down, taking a seat on the bed.

"Hey Pan, you okay?" He questioned. She didn't answer. "Are you going to tell me what happened? Was it Justyn? Did he hurt you? Wait til I get my hands on that bastard!" Hearing her father talk about her husband that did nothing wrong made her tearful.

"Dad, Justyn didn't do anything. It was all my fault." Pan choked out. Seeing his daughter in this condition was stressful for Gohan. "Daddy, I cheated on him." She said shamefully as she lowered her head, not able to make eye contact with her father.

This shocked Gohan to no end. He would've never guessed that his baby girl would do such a thing. He was dissapointed of course, but he couldn't turn his back on her. "With who? Do I know him?" He asked.

Pan nodded her head. "Its, its..." She managed to choke out but couldn't bring herself to say his name. Gohan was quick to wrap his arms around his daughter while rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Its okay, you don't have to talk about it. But go and get yourself cleaned up and head downstairs after you're done to talk to your mother. She's really worried about you." Gohan requested. Pan simply nodded in agreement as her father left the room.

Pan sighed in exhaustion as she made her way to the bathroom. She removed her clothing and slowly entered the shower. She turned the temperature all the way to extremely hot. She stood in the shower, water burning her flesh, in deep thought.

She was going through an emotional roller coaster. She grabbed the shower gel and picked up the loofa, and poured the gel onto it while massaging her body with the loofa. After her shower, she went back to her room to put on her clothes. When she was all set and ready, she walked downstairs.

She spotted her mother and father sipping tea on the couch. "Hey guys." Pan said weakly. Both Videl and Gohan turned around to face their daughter with smiles on their faces. "I'm ready to talk."

Videl scooted over, making room for Pan, then Pan took her seat. "Well, I'm going to start from the very beginning." She looked at her parents as they nodded. She sighed and then continued. "It all started when me and Justyn came back from our honeymoon. We had a talk about having a baby, but I told him that I wasn't ready yet and that it was too soon, so he was little upset and stormed off to our bedroom."

"Then I went after him and wanted to make it up to him, because I knew he couldn't stay mad at me for long. Well, one thing led to another and we were having passionate sex and he was making me moan, taking me to heights of pleas-" Pan was cut off by her father clearing his throat. She chuckled nervously and apologized. "Hehe, sorry about that. But anyways, after we were done, I had to go to Trunks' place so he could give me a job application for Capsule Corp."

"I was getting ready to leave and I gave him a hug goodbye, but then he kissed me. Things started to get hot and heavy, and well, you know the rest." Pan felt disgusted recalling the memory of her and Trunks. She looked at her parents and they had looks of shock and disapointment.

Pan carried on with her story. "I didn't even know what I was thinking, I felt dirty and used. So I decided to never speak to Trunks again and I declined his job offer. Today, I was out shopping with the girls and I ended up throwing up on one of the dresses."

"We quickly disposed of the dress before anyone noticed and headed out. We were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Then Bra comes up with the suggesstion that I'm pregnant. So we go to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test." We headed off to Marron's house and I took the pregnancy test and it turned out that I was pregnant."

Pan was suprised that she managed to keep a straight face in telling this. She paused, but resumed. "Then Bra said something to me about having the baby with the man I love so he wouldn't turn his back on me, but I realized that it might not be the man I love's baby. So I was crying that whole night, until I was ready to go home."

"When I got home Justyn wrapped his arm around me, and I felt guilty. I couldn't keep it from him. So I told him the truth. He threw a tantrum, called me names, threw me out, and here I am." Pan finished. She looked at her parents and they just looked dazed, as if what she had just explained did not register in their heads.

"Well Pan," Videl started. "You can't expect us to be proud of you, or accept what you did to that poor man, but I think you should go pay him a visit tomorrow and work things out. Like you said, Justyn can't stay mad at you forever." Pan just gave her an uncertain look.

"But what if he doesn't want to see my face ever again, let alone speak to me?" She asked. Pan didn't want to go see Justyn, not this soon.

"Pan, I think your mother is right." Gohan interjected. "You can't expect these kind of things to just work themselves out, you have to make an effort." He concluded. Pan just sighed with a defeated look on her face. She couldn't disagree with her parents.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll go talk to him. You happy now?" Pan replied in a smart-alecky tone. Gohan and Videl just had victory grins plastered on their faces. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**NEXT MORNING**

Pan awoke that morning dreading the series of events that were to take place that afternoon. She hopped off her bed and walked to the bathroom, took off her clothes, and jumped in the shower. After showering, she went downstairs to eat breakfast where she was greeted by her parents. Being at home made her feel like a teenager again.

"Good morning sleepy head." Her mother exclaimed. "I made pancakes smothered in chocolate syrup, your favorite!" She added. Pan just grinned as her mother set down her plate of pancakes, ready to dig in. "So Pan, when do you plan on going over to see Justyn?" Videl asked.

Pan thought for a minute. "As soon as I'm done with my breakfast." She replied. Her parents just nodded and continued what they were doing. So Pan finished her breakfast, thanked her mother for breakfast, kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed her purse and car keys, and bolted out the door.

The sooner she got this over with, the less of a burden she would have on her shoulders. She hopped in her car and drove to her house. She pulled up in the driveway and parked. She stepped out and rang the doorbell. Pan smoothened out her clothes feeling fretful.

The door creaked open and Justyn stepped out. Moments passed with only them gazing at each other, not saying a word. "We need to talk." Both said at the same time. They both laughed nervously at the sudden outburst. "Come in." Justyn encouraged.

Pan stepped in, feeling nervous. She took a seat on the couch, making herself comfortable as Justyn took a seat beside her. "You first." Justyn said.

"Okay." She replied. "Look Justyn, I know what I did was wrong, but believe me when I say it meant nothing at all to me. I don't even know what I was thinking. It kills me inside knowing that I hurt you, and I would never do that purposely. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm willing to do anything in my power, for you to take me back and forgive me." Pan concluded.

Justyn sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say. He still loved Pan, he couldn't deny that. But, there was no way of knowing that something like that won't happen again. "Leave with me." He simply stated.

Pan quirked an eyebrow, not comprehending what he meant by those words. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" She asked. Justyn stood up abruptly and so did Pan, following his actions.

"I mean, that me and you pack our bags and leave on the next flight to America. Theres a possibility that the baby might be Trunks' right?" He asked. She nodded in response. "So when the baby is born, if Trunks finds out that its his, he won't hesitate to try and use the baby as an excuse that you and him need to be together." He finished.

Pan gave him a look of uncertainty. "Justyn as much as I love you, I can't just leave my family and friends behind. Japan is my home, and its yours too. Trunks will just have to deal with the fact that I love you and only you." She replied.

"No Pan, you just don't get it!" Justyn said as he raised his voice. "Trunks has the money and power to take that kid away from you! You told me a few minutes ago that you would do anything in your power for me to take you back, well I want you to come to America with me. Actions speak louder than words, so are you in or not?" He asked.

Pan thought for a moment, not sure of what she should do, but then came to a decison. "Yeah I'm in. But I have one question for you." She stated. "Just how do you manage to pull this off? As soon as they figure out I'm gone they'll come looking for me." She inquired.

"Well we can use those ki suppressors Bulma gave us for our honeymoon. When they do figure out your gone, they wouldn't know where to look." Justyn ran upstairs and came back a few minutes later with the ki suppressors. "Here ya go, we can leave in a few minutes. We don't even have to bring anything but a few clothes and a few small necessities. I have more than enough money so that we can start anew."

Pan just nodded, not really liking the idea, but felt that she had no choice. So both walked, hand in hand upstairs to start packing. Pan didn't have much left over there to begin with(A/N: its at her parents house), so she just packed what little items that she had. "Okay, all set." She stated.

Justyn grabbed her hand and raced out the door. He was so excited to be living in America, without Trunks there to interfere. They jumped in the car and Justyn drove top speed to Tokyo International Airport. Justyn made arrangements to have their cars shipped to Miami, Florida. They bought their tickets and were ready to board the plane.

"This is it, the beginning of our new life." Pan said. Justyn just winked at her with a smile on his face. She could tell that he was happy, and she didn't want to ruin that. As long as he was happy, she was happy.

**A/N: WELL THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN, FORGIVE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES THAT I MAY HAVE BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE SPELL CHECK ON THE PROGRAM I AM USING. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS**

**-CHIBI PAN-CHAN**


End file.
